Temptation
by Anlanther
Summary: Ayano's father has given our main characters a mission to clean up the remaining youma missed from the time at the Pandemonium. The only problem that stands in the way is that Ayano refuses to get up and leaves the job of waking her up to Kazuma. How will this turn out?


**Kaze No Stigma**

Temptation

* * *

Her hot breath pushed against Kazuma's face, leaving a bit of her sent wondering in the air around her.

Kazuma leaned, breathing it all in and letting her exhaling warm up his own face. He examined her body, not missing any of the skin she was exposing.

The sleeping Ayano shifted a bit to the side, revealing her long pale neck and moving her arms to the side. One lay loosely beside her as the other one slowly moved up her stomach, dragging her sleeping top with it.

Kazuma unknowingly licked his lips but nevertheless, he continued to examine her.

His hand went forward to touch her but he quickly withdrew we he came back to his senses. "Ayano..." He growled and gritted his teeth as he attempted to try waking her up again.

Hesitantly, he went back to look at her.

"Aya-" He started again but stopped when she shifted once more.

Her legs slightly moved. One went up a bit while the other bent further to the side, making it so that she was actually spreading her legs apart. Enough for someone to sneak on top of between…

Kazuma bit his lower lip and growled hungrily. He stared at her and went to touch her.

He stopped and shook his head once he found out what he'd just done. Soon, though, he was suddenly interested with her neck.

An image appeared in his mind. It was of him kissing her neck a few days before. The day he realized that he had another precious person to protect.

He smirked at the thought and he continued to inhale her sent.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

The head of the Kannagi family, Juugo Kannagi, glanced at the three in kowtowed figures in front of him.

"You may rise." Juugo finally said.

Ayano was the first to get up out of the three. "Why did you summon us so late?" She yawned and pointed at the night sky outside.

Juugo looked at his daughter and hesitated as he saw the two males behind her shift and nod.

"There has been a sighting of a youma in the north." He breathed, "It seems that there were actually still some that lived through the Pandemonium incident."

Ayano fidgeted with her fingers, hating the slow explanations he was giving them and shivered when she remembered the cold words of Lapis.

Seeing this, her father nodded and started to speak again. "I want you three to go north and exterminate as much of them as you can. I have already prepared some rooms for you three if he job takes more than the expected time. I've also gotten some train tickets." He finished and passed them the tickets.

Kazuma smirked, seeing this opportunity to gain more money. "So," He started "How much are you willing to pay me after this?"

Ren's face flushed and nudged his older brother beside him.

Juugo grinned at this. "That will be decided once you come back." He replied as he dismissed them.

They were just about to leave the room when Juugo stopped them once again. "And please try your best in not destroying anything." He said at last, not missing the chuckles of Kazuma and the red neck of Ayano as they all walked out the room.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

He leaned closer once again. "Ayano…" he whispered seductively into her ear. The smell and the body heat of hers were slowly intoxicating him.

She mumbled and her body shivered but it seemed that she was still very deep asleep. Kazuma smirked at her reaction.

Her body was reacting to his words and actions.

"Ayano…" He whispered again, leaning much closer and nibbling her earlobe.

A moan…

Kazuma went closer, already losing himself with her.

He stopped his nibbling and started to nuzzle her neck. "Ayano…"

A shiver…

"Come on, Ayano…" He said slowly, now giving her neck butterfly kisses.

He felt one of her hands move onto his back and start to pull him even closer to her body. Kazuma stopped abruptly and looked up at her face to see if she was awake or not.

'Still sleeping…' He sighed. His eyes then moved to her slightly agape lips and, to him, it looked as if they were welcoming him. Kazuma licked his own, now completely lost.

A lot of reasoning thoughts reached his mind at that moment but none were able to get though him as he made his way to cover her lips with his own.

* * *

_**AYANO'S POV**_

'It's cold…' I thought, feeling the warmth that the cover gave me slowly leave.

I tried to move but my whole body felt numb and heavy. 'Cold…'

I felt something warm to my right and I tried to grab it.

It didn't work.

Only my head and my arms were moved. 'Argh…' I groaned mentally and attempted to move once more.

'Curse everyone for always interrupting my sleep.' I complained but not really saying it.

I felt the warmth move towards me and I tried to respond. 'Too tired…'

I heard my name being said and I shivered, feeling its warmth travel around my face. It seemed to say my name again, but this time it sounded much closer. Close enough for its warmth to tickle my ears.

I moaned when I felt the thing start to touch me, helping me warm up again. I moved my arm to on top of it and pulled it closer towards my body. 'Warm…' I thought as I pulled it even closer, ignoring all the comments coming from my subconscious.

I felt my body warm up even faster and moaned when the object's warmth trailed from my ear and then around my neck. I stretched my body so that the warmth would spread but the thing stopped what it was doing and made my neck cold again.

I let out a low groan and tried to regain the warmth by pulling it closer with my other arm.

Triumphantly, I gripped on much harder onto the thing once its warmth finally covered my face.

It was _so_ warm. I felt it move and warm up my lips and responded to it, only thinking of how warm it made me…

Then it hit me! There was something _on _me and was 'warming' my body up.

Gathering all my strength, I forced my eyes open and almost had a heart attack.

_**END OF POV**_

* * *

Ayano tried to push him off of her but their current position made it much harder. Especially with him occupying her lips.

'Kazuma!' Was the name she tried to scream but couldn't get her lips free to say it.

She removed her arms from his back and tried to get them both in front of her. No use.

There was no left over space between them for her arms to squish though.

She tried to move her legs to kick him, but they were stuck just like her arms were.

Kazuma finally stopped kissing her but suddenly went to kiss her neck.

"Kazu-!" Ayano screamed but his hand quickly covered her mouth.

Kazuma continued to kiss her, and slowly making his way up to her ear. "Shh…" he shushed, "If you shout, Ren will hear."

Ayano shivered and stopped all her struggling. "That's more like it…" Kazuma whispered and then proceeded on nibbling her earlobe. Ayano moaned and flushed at his action and what she had just done and once again, she tried to get out from beneath him.

He stopped nibbling-which, for some reason, made Ayano disappointed-and went up to look at her. "It's no use struggling." He said, staring at her.

"You pervert! Why are you doing this?" Ayano asked, trying to put in some anger in her tone but failed for in truth, she was actually quite intimidated with his stare.

Kazuma smirked. "You did this."

He started to lean to kiss her again and Ayano couldn't do anything to stop him. She was too surprised and confused to be angry at his sarcastic yet true remark.

"Mmnn…" He moaned as he kissed her hard. Ayano stared at him, not knowing what to do then. She couldn't fight back and she was lost to what to say next. And though she didn't want to accept and admit it, there was actually a part of her that wanted to respond. A _very little_ part that actually wanted him…

She blinked, remembering the current situation she was in. She thought about her feelings and her pride. It all made her confused but in the end, she just gave up and started to respond and just follow what her body told her to do.

She hesitantly pulled him closer with her arms and legs and started to kiss back. This seemed to surprise Kazuma for he tensed for a second and stopped to see if there was anything wrong with her.

To his surprise, there was nothing wrong and there was no pained expression on her. Though when he was going to make eye contact, Ayano blush furiously and looked away.

Kazuma chuckled and Ayano scolded him. "What's so funny?" she said angrily, "You know what, you stupid pervert? Why don't you just get off of me already!" Ayano tried struggling again but Kazuma pined her arms onto the bed.

Ayano's face started to burn with anger. "You bast-!" she started but was quickly silenced with another kiss.

Ayano flushed harder before giving him one last push and then a response. She clung onto him even tighter and even kissed back.

Kazuma felt very happy with this but with his perverted mind of his, of course, he wanted more of her. He kissed her harder and faster and started to give her lips little bites to keep her busy so he could feel her.

His arms moved up and down her sides, felling her curves. Then they slowly went to touch her already exposed stomach.

Ayano squeaked and pulled away when she felt them and Kazuma knew that if he didn't do anything then, she would defiantly stop this and then attempt to beat him up.

He smirked, thinking of the best thing to do. He let his hand go up a bit as touched her bottom lip with his tongue. She gasped in surprise and gave him a clear path for his tongue to slip through.

Ayano froze and flushed and even darker red then she was before when their tongues came in contact with one another. Her mind went blank and she wondered though the empty space, trying to figure out what to do next.

His tongue swirled around her and pushed it to the side as if it were becoming bored of it. Ayano felt a sense of competition in this action and did the thing that finally came to her head.

She started to fight back and tried to push his tongue back. She was winning but suddenly his hands caught her by surprise and she was forced back with his tongue.

Ayano moaned in pleasure but soon found out that she really needed air. She pushed away from his lips to catch her breath but soon regretted it when she remembered that she had another obstacle to go though.

"Kazuma!" She gasped when he finally covered one of her breasts with his hand. She arched her back, feeling the warmth and excitement run around inside her as he fondled them. 'How can he not be tired and embarrassed in a situation like this?'

She moaned and panted, still trying to catch her breath. She heard Kazuma grunt and lean to kiss her again. Their tongues fought, but one kept losing.

Ayano felt lost in Kazuma's actions but she soon broke the kiss when she felt something poke her thigh.

She blushed when she figured out what it was, but Kazuma continued to keep her occupied with rubbing her chest and giving her butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"Ka…zu…ma…" she panted quietly, gaining a low groan from him.

"Geez! What's taking you guys so long?" Someone outside said before opening the door to the room.

"Broth-!" The blond boy started but stopped once he saw the positions the two people in front of him was in. Ayano and Kazuma then snapped back to reality and stared back at him with a surprised and embarrassed look.

He boy blushed when they made eye contact, but soon his gaze went down to her stomach. Ren blushed even harder before turning away from them and running out of the room.

"Ren!" Ayano called and looked down at where he was once looking at. She flushed when she saw that Kazuma's hands and arms were still up her shirt.

Gaining new power from the embarrassment and anger, she pushed him off her and the bed. "You perverted bastard! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she shouted at him before tidying herself up and leaving the room to find her now mentally broken cousin, Ren.

Trying to recall that happened, Kazuma stared at the half open door in wonder before finally getting and tidying himself up.

He then stared at his hands. Clenching them close and then opening them, he remembered what they had just done. He smirked.

"Looks like the old man's plans are now starting to work." He whispered to no one in particular as he walked out the room.

**END**

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading! Sorry for the slightly OOC characters, but I hope you'll still review!


End file.
